A data center is a globally coordinated, device-specific network used to deliver, accelerate, display, calculate and store data information across an Internet network infrastructure. A data center can be a multi-purpose building that may accommodate multiple servers and communication devices. These devices are usually placed together because they have the same environmental and physical security requirements and are placed in this way so that they can be easily maintained. An availability zone may include at least one data center, accordingly, the availability zone has greater availability, fault tolerance, and scalability than a single data center. A user may select an availability zone to create resources.
The existing availability zone allocation method generally allows a user to select an availability zone directly. However, the user does not know the resource usage of availability zones, and there is a problem of personal preference as to the selection of an availability zone. Therefore, the availability zone cannot provide the user with the resources needed by the user evenly, resulting in a waste of availability zone resources.